


Suspicion

by subcircus



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, NCIS
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiffany Aching is working with Abby and something is missing. The culprits seem obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_lanart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/gifts).



> Drabble written for consci_fan_mo 2010

“It was just here; now it isn’t. Nobody else is here,” Abby pointed out. Tiffany just glowered back. Abby probably should have felt intimidated, staring down a witch, but it was nothing compared with Gibbs’ stare.

Tiffany really liked Abby, there was something of the witch about her and it wasn’t just all the black.

“Okay, whichever one of you it was, put the hammer back right now,” Tiffany said in her best hag voice before looking around the room expectantly. There followed several seconds of silence, followed by the minute but distinct sounds of a scuffle and then…

“Crimmins!”


End file.
